Everything I ever wanted
by dead2theworld
Summary: Just an idea of what could have happened when Emmett and Rosalie met.


EmmettandRosalie

Rosalie:

Blood. All I needed was blood. That was all that was on my mind at that moment. I ran after the animal at full force and quickly caught it in my hands. I didn't hesitate a moment longer. I exposed the skin of the animal's neck that smelled so uninviting that I almost turned it down. But I was hungry and this was my food. I bobbed my head down and bit into the animal's soft flesh until the taste of its sweet, luscious blood hit my parched throat. I moaned. This was what I needed. It tasted amazing. I was sure that human blood tasted better but I had been very good at restraining myself against that. I was one of the best in the coven. Even better than Edward. I hadn't killed one human for blood. Only revenge. Sweet, sweet revenge. My mind was just replaying the events that happened to me two years ago when I was changed when it hit me. That strong, seductive smell. The smell that I had been trying so hard to refuse. The smell of human blood filled my nostrils and throat with desire. I couldn't stop myself. I left me kill and followed the scent quickly and ravenously. That's when I found him. The one I was going to commit the rest of eternity to. My mate. He was being attacked by some sort of massive beast. And as I got closer I realised that it was a bear. The man had gotten too close. I could see the blood pouring out of his chest and neck, pulling me closer and closer until I was at his side. The bear roared in excitement at his second lunch. But those roars soon turned to cries of surprise then terror when I leaped at it and sank my teeth into its neck and drank deeply. Too soon the creature was empty and I dropped his dead carcass to the ground. I turned slowly. The man was lying there staring at me through wide eyes, mouth open, gasping in both astonishment and pain. I stepped towards him uncertainly. What should I do? I thought to myself. Do I kill him or leave him? Either way he was dead. As I came closer I saw his features. He was handsome. I kneeled down by his side and stared into his eyes. He stared right back. He didn't look at all scared. And then I recognised his curly brown hair, the dimples that showed even though he was grimacing. His looks stirred dark memories from my past and suddenly I couldn't bare the thought of killing him or being apart from him. I just had to be with him. I had to change him. But I couldn't do it myself. Not me. Carlisle would do it for me though. He wants me to be with somebody. Before I could change my mind I picked the man up into my arms and started to run.

Emmett:

The bear came out of nowhere. I was just hiking when suddenly my world filled with pain. His teeth and claws dug into me with impossible force. I'm going to die. I thought to myself. I expected that much. But what happened next I didn't expect at all. Suddenly the bear stopped and looked up. He then started to roar. I turned my though it pained me to see what it was, half expecting another bear to standing there ready to join in. But it wasn't. Instead it was a beautiful angel. Her hair fell past her ears in golden locks and her angelic face sparkled, quite literally. It seemed that diamonds were bouncing off her pure white skin in the light of the morning sun. She was sitting in a crouch by my side, staring down at me. I didn't understand her expression. She looked like she was in pain. Her eyes were a deep, intense black. Her eyes shifted up to the bear that was still roaring. Her top lip curled up and she snarled. Suddenly she leaped up into the air. I couldn't move my neck fast enough to see what happened but when I looked, the bear was on the floor with the angel on top of it. She then stood up. Her angelic face was covered in blood. The bear's blood I hoped. I couldn't stand the thought of her getting hurt on account of me. She walked over to me slowly then kneeled down by my side. I wanted to reach out and stroke her face and hair. I suddenly became worried that she might leave me to die. I wanted her to stay with me forever. She stared into my eyes and I stared back. She seemed to be contemplating something. I badly wanted to know what it was. Suddenly she reached forward and her arms came under me and around me. She picked me up. I wasn't at all surprised at her strength. She was an angel after all. I loved the closeness. I loved her smell. It was sweet like honey. But surprisingly her hands and arms weren't soft and warm. They were hard and cold like rock. Then she started to run at an amazing speed. I felt like I was being carried off to heaven. And then the hell fires started.

Rosalie

I hated seeing him in so much pain. I sat by his side while he changed and held his hand. Everyone so often his eyes would open and he would look straight into my eyes. I loved his deep brown eyes. I would miss them. I was relieved when Carlisle agreed to change him for me. I didn't know what I would have done if he hadn't. I couldn't let this man go. He was mine. And I had to admit that I was selfish enough to make him join me so hell wouldn't seem that bad. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and Esme entered my room. She walked over to me smiling. "How are you?" She asked me kindly. I didn't know what to say. Was I ok? Seeing my love in so much pain did not make me feel ok. It made me feel guilty. I stared helplessly up at her. She understood. Her hand stroked my hair then she walked out of the room, closing the door behind her with a soft click. I turned my head back to the man on my bed and sighed. I wish he would wake up NOW! I moaned to myself. And then, as if by magic, the man's eye lids fluttered then opened.

Emmett

The fire, the never ending fire. Maybe my angel did take me to hell after all. I thought to myself through the pain. But what confused me was that she stayed with me. Every time I opened my eyes to check if she's there, she is. She was holding my hand hard. Suddenly a soft soothing voice said "How are you?" Was it directed at me? I was confused. No one answered. I couldn't bear to open my eyes at that moment so I never saw who it was. And then I noticed something. The horrible fires had begun to stop. Suddenly I could feel the fingers in my angels hand and the ones on my other side. Slowly but surly, the pain travelled back down the path it had come from. Further and further it went until it reached my heart and got worse. How could it possibly get any worse? I screamed in my head. Hotter and hotter and hotter until suddenly it stopped. That startled me. Was it meant to stop? I thought this was hell. I found that could open my eyes and not grimace or feel the need to close them like I had in the fires. I opened my eyes wide. I studied my surroundings with interest. I was on a bed, I concluded. A four poster bed with white silk drapes tide to each post. I looked left. There was a door, a fancy white dressing table and a mirror hung on the wall. I looked right and I stared into the eyes of my angel. I sat bolt right up and looked at her, hard. What had she done to me? She stared back at me then smiled. It was a dazzlingly beautiful smile. She squeezed my hand. "Hello." She said. Her voice was like the most beautiful sounding bell, high and clear and sweet. It was the most amazing sound I had ever heard. "Um…hi." I managed to say in nothing more than a whisper. I was suddenly over whelmed by the sound of my own voice. It was very different. It sounded deeper and clearer. Better than my old voice. But why had it changed? What was I?

Rosalie

"What am I?" He asked me. The question didn't startle me. He had to know some time. "You're a vampire. The bear nearly killed you so I had you changed. I myself and my family are vampires too." I whispered quickly. Then held my breath as he absorbed the news. Very slowly, he nodded his head. "Alright, I'll go with that. So what, do I have super powers or something?" He said teasingly. I smiled. "Do you believe me?" I asked hopefully. "Of course I do. That would explain how you took down that bear and carried me here!" He smiled. I breathed in relief. "Oh good." I beamed. He grinned and slowly stood up. I still held onto his hand tightly. He squeezed mine lightly. I suddenly realised that I didn't know his name. "Um…what's your name?" I asked. "Emmett. And yours?"

"Rosalie Cullen." I said quickly. I was so amazed by how handsome he was as a vampire. He was very stunning. And hopefully he thought the same way about me. "Come on." I said excitedly as I led him over to the mirror. "Take a look." He looked into the mirror then drew a startled breath. He stared into his deep, blood red eyes in amazement. "Why are they red?" He asked. "I'm not sure, but it's perfectly normal for a new born to have red eyes. And soon they will turn golden like mine. When you're hungry they'll turn black." I explained. "We drink animal blood because we don't like to kill humans. But you can choose I guess." I said, rather worried that he may choose to kill humans. "Well, if you drink animal blood then so do I." He said happily enough. I was surprised about how well he took this. "Aren't you a bit freaked about what you are?" I asked. He shook his head and grinned. "I always new I was destined for hell. But hell's not so bad" He turned to me. "When you get to keep an angel with you."

Emmett

I was very shocked by my own words. How did I know whether she liked me or not? She could have just changed me because she couldn't stand the smell of human blood or she felt sorry for me! She looked shocked for a moment as well. Then her face softened into a warm, bright smile. She flung herself at me and wrapped her arms around my waist. I instantly wrapped mine around hers and ducked my head down and kissed her. She kissed me back. It was warm and soft and she smelled great! I brought a hand up and ran it through her soft hair and down her back. She brought her hands up to either side of my face and deepened the kiss. Suddenly I couldn't get enough of her. There was so much for me to have but I just couldn't get it. My desire for her steadily grew until it was unbearable. Then she pulled away but I wasn't ready. I held onto her so she couldn't leave me. "You're hungry. You need to hunt. Come on I'll show you how." She said eagerly. As she said this I became aware of a burning sensation in my throat. It wasn't as bad as the fires of hell but it was close. "Ow!" I moaned. She chuckled. "If you hunt that pain will go away." She assured me. I nodded and, holding onto her hand, let her lead me out of the room and down the stairs. Three people were sitting around a table in what looked like a dining room. There were two men and one woman. She smiled at me and Rosalie. "Every one." Rosalie announced. "This is Emmett." The men smiled at me too. "Hello, my name is Edward." Said the first man. "This is my mother and father Esme and Carlisle." He said as well. "So Emmett, has Rosalie told about what happened to you?" Asked Carlisle. I nodded my head. "Yeah, it sounds awesome but I'm really hungry." I complained. Rosalie squeezed my hand and pulled me towards the door. "We'll be back…some time." She said, pulling my hand harder. "Come on, let's hunt."

Rosalie

We ran until we were deep into the middle of the forest then I stopped him. His eyes were bright with excitement. I smiled at him. "Ok. I want you to take a deep breath then tell me what you smell." I told him. He nodded and breathed deeply. "I can smell flowers, trees, grass, little animals in trees and, most importantly, you." He concluded after not a moments thought. My smile deepened at that. This is going to take some time. I thought to myself. "Ok then, ignore my scent and all the trees and things and just focus on animals, big animals." I instructed. "Fine." He said moodily. He took another deep breath. "There something on the far right. I think it might be some deer but I'm not sure." He said. I nodded my head. "Very good." He grinned. "Now we run after it. When you see the animals go down into a crouch and move forward slowly so that you don't scare them away." I said quickly before we both set up and full pelt towards the unappealing smell. We finally got close enough to see them and, as instructed, Emmett went down into a crouch, eyes fixed on the deer. I did the same. "Ok, now pick one to get first. Then move onto another." I said in barely more than a whisper. He nodded and moved forward slowly. "When you're ready, spring at it. You'll know what to do after that." I said. This time he didn't reply. He was too busy hunting. He's doing very well. I thought to myself.

Emmett

All I could focus on was the smell of animal blood. It pulled me closer and closer to a stag grazing on the edge of field. Rosalie sat in a crouch at my side, focused on another deer a bit further into the field. I couldn't hold on any longer. I leaped out and grabbed hold the animal with my hands. I threw my body weight towards the floor, crushing the animal beneath me. I exposed its neck and bit deep into it. The blood flowed through me and filled me with energy, calming the burn in my throat. Soon the animal was empty but I felt nicely filled. I straightened up into a sitting position and looked around. Rosalie was on the other side of the field finishing her animal. When she finished she stood up and turned to me. I grinned at her. "Happy?" She asked. I nodded my head vigorously. "That was fun." I smiled. She jogged over to me and sat down on the grass. She snuggled up to me and wrapped her arms around my waist. I wrapped my arms around her as if I could protect her from the rest of the world. She sighed into my arms and settled her head on my chest. I brought my hand up to her chin and pushed it up so my lips met hers. "Mmm…mmm...mmm." She moaned as the kiss deepened and her body started to push against mine, lowering me and her to the ground. I pulled her firmly on top of me as we reached the floor. My hands went up to her hair and I ran my fingers through the soft, blonde curls. Her hands wandered down to my shirt and began to undo the buttons. She was taking too long. I wanted her now but she was taking too long so I helped. Soon we were both naked and making love. _This__is__nice._ Was my last thought before I became lost in my pleasure.

3 weeks later

Rosalie 

"I can't believe it." I squealed to Esme. "I'm getting married TODAY!" Esme smiled at me. "I'm so happy for you dear. And you look beautiful." She complemented as she bustled around me, getting everything in place and making sure my hair was nice and tight in its bun. "I'm so excited." I squealed again. I started jumping up and down. "Calm down dear or you'll mess it all up and we'll have to start again." Esme instructed. I sighed and kept still while she perfected every last inch of me. Emmett always said to me that I never needed perfecting, that I was already as gorgeous as I was going to get. And I always believed him. But after looking in the mirror at me in my dress I thought there might be one exception. I heard Carlisle's soft footsteps on the stairs and suddenly he was at the door. "It's time," He smiled "Edward's just about to start." And, as if that was the cue, Edward started playing the wedding march on the piano downstairs. I walked over to Carlisle quickly and joined arms with him. And slowly we made our way down the stairs to my husband. The room was overflowing with flowers and ribbons. White ribbons tied with white roses linked themselves over the ceiling and bouquets of white roses were scattered around the room in vases and on tables or just one rose in some people's hands. As I was taking it all in at first I didn't notice the tall, dark-haired god waiting to marry me at the end of the aisle. It wasn't until me and Carlisle reached the end that I realized just how stunning Emmett looked in a suit. He turned to face me just as my hand reached out for his. He took and looked me in the eye and smiled.

Emmett

Her long, golden-blonde hair was tied up in a tight bun with two golden ribbons. Two white, diamond-studded hair slides occupied either side of her hair and the veil was tucked neatly into them to hold it up. Her golden eyes looked up at me and they filled with love and happiness. She smiled dazzlingly. I couldn't help but smile back at her. I was so happy. I would remember this day for the rest of eternity. The day I tied myself with my soul mate. My eyes swam down her dress, soaking in every little detail so that in 100 years from now I might still bring up this image. Her white satin dress was long and flowing with a train that led ¼ meter back. The shape and design of the dress was simple with long sleeves and a drooping neck line that showed off some cleavage, just what she wanted. Everything is what she wanted. All I want to do is please her. I've never felt this way about another person before, suddenly everything I see is her. It's all her. Everything I ever wanted.

Rosalie

I've never felt this way about another person before, suddenly everything I see is him. It's all him. Everything I ever wanted.


End file.
